The Ice Princess
by CatLoverx33
Summary: (Inspired by the movie 'Frozen') All her life Mizu (OC) had the gift to control snow and ice and the only one who knew was her best friend Davis but when an accident happens to Davis that makes him forget she ever had them Mizu shuts everyone out, so she won't hurt any of them can Davis help her from her lonely prison or will she stay Isolated forever? Pairing: Davis/Mizu
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hii sorry for my slow updates on my other stories but after watching the movie 'Frozen' this ideas came to me now if you don't know what 'Frozen' then watch the trailer so you'll at least get the gist of it, also one more thing I'll be using Mizu in other fics with different Digimon partners and different pairings like this one so hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor Frozen just my OC Mizu and the plot**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Normal POV

_"Mizu…"_ a quiet voice whispered as someone shook her shoulder gently a five year old girl with dark purple hair groaned and pulled the covers around her tighter "Davis go away" she said not opening her eyes the five year old cinnamon-brown haired boy pouted "But I wanna play!" He said shaking her shoulder again.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Aww come on!"

"Davis I said no wait until morning it's too early." And her tone meant she really meant it Davis pouted but he grinned as he came to an idea he leaned forward against her futon which she used whenever she slept over and whispered.

"Wanna go ice skating?" He waited before a smile spread over Mizu's face she opened her eyes, lavender with blue tints met with soft brown.

She got up from her futon and they both put their shoes on Davis took her hand and pulled her along to the park behind his apartment they didn't need to worry Davis' parents where on a business trip and Jun was sound asleep in her own room it was a perfect time to go ice skating.

Once they where at the park Davis smiled "Okay do that thing you do!" He said excitedly Mizu quietly shushed him despite that they where outside there was still a good chance that someone might see them, then she smiled.

"Okay" she whispered she brought her hands together and Davis watched in awe as small specks of white, light purple, pale red light blue and dark blue gathered around her hand as they got bigger she stepped on the ground and a pale blue snowflake appeared beneath her feet freezing the ground in solid slippery ice.

Mizu then launched the speck in the air as they exploded into a shower of snowflakes Davis clapped enthusiastically Mizu pointed to his shoes and a stream of ice shot out and froze the bottom part of his shoes making them look like ice skates Mizu herself didn't need any since she could skate on ice perfectly "Cool!" Davis beamed.

He tried to skate but slipped under the ice "Careful!" Mizu warned grabbing his arm "Davis" she said "you don't know how to ice skate do you?" His response was to give a sheepish grin.

Mizu giggled typical Davis "Okay then I'll show you" she said Mizu took his hand and patiently started to show him how to move on the ice without slipping pretty soon Davis was skating perfectly '_Good'_ Mizu thought _'Nothing_ _bad happened yet.'_

"Race ya!" Davis declared then he sped away from her quickly Mizu panicked "Wait! Davis you can't-!"

**CRASH!**

Mizu gasped horrified when Davis slammed into a tree and hit his head on a sharp rock she quickly dashed forward and turned him over his head was bleeding and he had a bruise on his head "Davis? Davis please wake up!" She pleaded during her panic Mizu never noticed the ice melting and the snow vanishing she only focused on Davis.

He still didn't wake up.

Mizu whimpered until tears came to her eyes she closed her eyes and she began to sob quietly all of a sudden she felt something touch her head looking up she saw a white bear with black eyes and a black nose with red buttons on it's chest looking down at her in concern to Mizu the bear resembled a snowman "What's wrong little on?" It asked "W-Who a-are y-you?" Mizu hiccuped "My name in Frigimon may I ask what you name is and why you are crying?" Frigimon said "M-My n-name i-is M-Mizu I-I u-used m-my i-ice p-powers t-to f-freeze t-the g-ground s-so w-we c-could p-play b-but D-Davis w-went t-too f-fast a-and h-he s-slammed i-into a-a t-tree a-and h-he h-hit h-his h-head a-and n-now h-he w-won't w-wake u-up" Mizu sobbed out.

Frigimon looked at Davis then at Mizu and noticed that she did possess power over ice deep inside her but didn't say anything knowing he had to calm down the human girl first he touched Davis' forehead and his paw glowed white "Don't worry" he assured seeing the look on Mizu's face "I am only healing him however he will have no memory of what happened or the fact of your powers" Mizu gasped "Y-you mean he won't remember about the times we had fun or my powers?" She asked miserably.

Frigimon felt bad for telling her this but he had no choice "I'm afraid so" he said then he gently picked Davis up and walked back with Mizu into Davis' apartment where he gently set Davis back on his bed and pulled the covers up then he turned to Mizu who was laying down on her futon "Mizu" he said "that gift of yours must not be used in front of anyone else you may lose control of it again and of you do…" he trailed off.

Mizu nodded sadly "Okay I promise" she said he patted her head and decided to cheer her up "Did I mention that I come from another world?" He asked Mizu shook her head looked a bit curious he then proceeded to tell her about the Digital World and Digimon when he was finished Mizu look fascinated "Wow I wish I could go to the Digiworld" she said Frigimon chuckled "Perhaps you will one day, perhaps you will" he patted her head one more time before he left.

Once he left Mizu felt like crying again it was all her fault that Davis got hurt if only she learned to control her powers them Davis wouldn't have gotten hurt looking back at Davis she also realized that she had to shut him out so she wouldn't hurt him or anyone else.

**Me: Sorry if it's short but this is all I was able to come up with hope you all liked it **

**read & review!**

**Cat out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Merry Christmas! I love this holiday and my gift to you is this new chapter hope you all like it! Vee the disclaim please**

**Veemon: Okay!**

**Disclaimer, Cat does not own Digimon jusht her OC'sh **

**Me: Thanks Vee, here's a gingerbread *hands him a cookie***

**Veemon: Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Years had passed and Mizu kept her promise when Aunt Setsuko (who knew about her powers) came and picked her up from Davis' house in the morning after the incident and meeting Frigimon she told her what she had to do, her Aunt grew concerned seeing that Mizu would be lonely but she couldn't get her to change her mind and that was that.

But not for Davis.

Davis couldn't understand what had happened after the sleepover Mizu seemed to have completely change she no longer spoke to him or anybody she kept her distance from everyone.

Davis felt hurt thinking that he did something to upset her and tried to think what he did, but no matter how much he thought Davis couldn't think of anything and Mizu still avoided him.

When they became Digidestined Davis had hoped that he would be able to find why Mizu distanced herself so he would be able to help and they'd be friends like they use to but his hopes where in vain she still stayed the same distant and short spoken like a lone wolf.

**(2 months later)**

There was a christmas party at Kari and Tai's house and they invited all the DD to come and Mizu although hesitant had no choice but to go.

Mizu nervously pulled on the hem of her dress "Quit worrying" Terriermon said laying upside down on her bed "It'll be fine" he assured.

"Easy for you to say" she muttered Mizu Terriermon was the only one aside from her family that knew about her ice gift to Mizu it seemed fair to tell him and for some reason her powers didn't affect him at all much to her happiness.

Mizu wore a knee-length light blue dress and a long sleeved white sweater that stopped at her hips with buttons white boots with heels in them and most importantly she wore light blue gloves that went above her wrist with a white snowflake stitched in the center, those gloves made sure that whatever she touched wouldn't freeze.

She took a deep breath "Okay let's get this over with." She said she pecked Terriermon's forehead, and left the house after saying goodbye to her Aunt Setsuko and cousin Daichi.

Mizu had no idea that her worst fear was about to come true.

**(At the Kamiya's)**

The apartment was decorated in colorful christmas decorations and everyone was talking with each other happily Davis wore a dark blue shirt with the picture of a black dragon on it with a dark blue jacket the was left unzipped dark jeans with black converse and black fingerless gloves he was looking around until he spotted a familiar figure with purple hair leaning against the wall.

Davis grinned seeing Mizu there and made his way over standing next to her "Hey." He smiled "Hi" she said back smiling slightly it was a bit awkward since they haven't had a proper conversation with each other but that didn't deter Davis "This is fun isn't it?" He asked mentally slapping himself for asking such a dumb question but Mizu still replied.

"Yeah it sure is" she said smiling softly watching the others talk and goof around Davis folded his arms behind his head "I wish it could stay like this forever" he mused smiling thoughtfully.

Mizu's smile faded "Yeah but it can't" she muttered with her head down "Wha? W-why not?" Davis asked reaching over to her, she quickly moved away "It just can't" she repeated more firmly.

Davis looked at her with hurt but she avoided looking at him instead she pushed herself from the wall "I should get going" she muttered walking away but Davis wouldn't have that he really wanted to know what the hell's going on that made Mizu so distant.

"What? Mizu no, no wait!" He exclaimed grabbing her hand Mizu flinched and yanked her hand away but accidentally pulled her glove off. "Give me my glove!" She she yelled drawing everyone's attention.

Davis pulled the glove away from her reach "No! Mizu please I can't let this keep on going! What happened to the girl that was my best friend that played with me? Who was always with me no matter what? Please I need to know how can I help you if you won't tell me!?" Davis pleaded.

It was silent in the apartment everyone was watching the scene unfold Mizu looked at Davis then turned away.

"Then don't" was her answer Davis gasped "I really need to go now" she said walking towards the door but stopped when Davis spoke again.

"What did I ever do to you?" Davis asked pleadingly Mizu flinched "Enough Davis" she said but he continued "No why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!? " He demanded.

"I said **ENOUGH**!" Mizu shouted she whipped her ungloved hand in his direction sending a blast of ice freezing the ground and growing into spikes everyone gasped and stepped back to avoid getting impaled.

Everyone looked at Mizu shocked while she looked horrified "Mizu" Davis whispered in shock for some odd reason he had a feeling of Dejá Vú but couldn't understand why.

Mizu breathed heavily then she quickly opened the door and ran out tears spilling as she did "Davis, did you know about this?" Ken asked coming next to him.

"W-what? no I didn't" Davis said.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mizu ran full speed all the way back to her apartment without stopping when she entered she noticed that she was the only one she ran into her room and slammed the door falling on her behind as she burst into sobs.

This wasn't how it was suppose to be! She was suppose to conceal her powers but she couldn't and now everyone knew even Davis.

"Mizu what happened? What's wrong!?" Terriermon asked frantically "T-they know" was all she choked out his eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his tiny little arms around Mizu in a hug which she returned desperately.

Her sobs ceased after awhile and she took a deep breath "What now?" Terriermon asked "I can't stay here" Mizu said "If I do then others will get hurt and I can't let that happen."

"Where will you go?" Terriermon asked Mizu thought somewhere where I can't hurt people, somewhere that's far away" she mumbled then she snapped her fingers "I got it!" She stood up and walked over to her computer and pulled out her D-3 from the drawer Terriermon jumped on her shoulder she took a deep "Ready?" She asked Terriermon nodded "Yeah"

"Okay then" Mizu took one last look around her room "Goodbye" she whispered sadly before turning back to the computer screen.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN!"

**Me: Man that took awhile to write but I hope you guys all liked it! **

**Davis: We'll see you later don't forget to **

**Read & Review!**

**Cat out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay! I managed to get this finished and yes IrishDreamer4 Mizu will sing it**

**Davis: We hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

Mizu and Terriermon landed in the snow covered part of the digital world where they met Joe's Gomamon and and battled dark ringed Frigimon they spotted a large cliff covered in snow "Is that a good place?" Terriermon asked Mizu nodded "Yeah I think it's perfect"

They silently walked forward lost in their own thoughts 'I can't believe I blew it' Mizu thought miserably _'I bet everyone hates me or think of me as a monster at least.'_

'_I knew making Mizu go to that party was a bad idea and now look where we are, this is all my fault'_ Terriermon thought pressing his face in the purplette's head silently shaking.

"Hey, don't worry Terriermon it's not your fault you where only trying to help" Mizu comforted stroking his head

"B-but-"

"No buts, Terriermon" she repeated he smiled "Thanks Mizu" she smiled then looked back they already made most of the way on the cliff it was dark and snow fell silently she sighed and opened her mouth.

**_(A/N Play let it go by Idina Menzel from Frozen) _**

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight."_

_"Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."_

She sang hugging herself.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl_ _you always have to be"_

Mizu reminded herself that she needed to control herself.

_"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know"_

She looked at her still gloved hand then she grabbed it and yanked it of letting it fly threw the sky.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore"_

She opened her palms and a large snowflake appeared followed by mini ones of different colors, then she waved her hands and made a snowman.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door."_

She flicked her hand and sent wisps of magic in the air that turned in snow then she brought her arms down and us snow fell down on them gently.

_"I don't care_

_What they're going to say"_

She waved her hands left and right sending light mists of snow that curled in the air.

_"Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."_

Mizu and Terriermon bothed grinned at each other one in awe and one in happiness at finally being free.

_"It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all."_

Mizu ran ahead with Terriermon clinging to her shoulder then they stopped at and end at the cliff.

_"It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through"_

Mizu thrust her hands forward creating a set of stairs made of snow.

_"No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free"_

Mizu stepped on one of the steps and a familiar snowflake appeared freezing the step.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go"_

Smiling Mizu she raised her arms and ran up the steps freezing it solid as it grew longer.

_"You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I stay_

_Let the storm rage on."_

Mizu stomped on the ground creating a huge snowflake she smiled and raised her arms up as the ice rose up from the ground creating an ice castle

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"_

Mizu moved her arms around and did hand motions as the ice grew and hand had decorations on the walls and ceiling.

_"I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past"_

_"Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn."_

Frost gathered at the bottom of her legs and spread up turing her blue dress to a teal blue one with the design of snowflakes at the bottom, her boots were the same they just turned a teal color and then heal disappeared and they became a bit longer stopping below her kneecap.

Her sweater became whiter and had a glow to it, her skin became white as snow and her cheeks became a bit rosy.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone"_

She walked towards the balcony to see the view.

_"Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

She smiled and slammed the door shut behind her, Terriermon smiling and jumping in excitement.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile in back in the human world the Digidestined where worried about Mizu sure she scared them with the incident that happened at the Kamiya's but they needed to find her so she would be able to give then answers.

"Okay anyone find Mizu or Terriermon?" Davis asked the team they all shook their heads "No nothing I checked her home and her Aunt said that she hasn't seen her" Kari said worriedly "It's like they disappeared out of thin air"

"Maybe they did" Ken said everyone looked at him, he explained further "I mean if Mizu wanted to avoid us after what happened then she would need to go somewhere where we would think last to realize"

Something clicked inside there heads "Mizu's at the Digi-World!" Davis exclaimed standing up "Of course, let's get going!"

"Davis I think your forgetting something" Ken sighed "What?" Davis blinked "Even if Mizu did go to the Digi-World where would she go? The Digi-World is huge."

Davis slumped he really wanted to find Mizu he would never tell the others but Sora already knew without him telling.

He, Davis Motomiya was head over heels for Mizu ever since they first met.

"Call Izzy I'm pretty sure he can find Mizu's location from her D-3" he told them TK nodded and quickly sent a message on his D-terminal.

'_Hang on Mizu where coming.'_

**Me: that's a wrap for now I love Idinal Menzel's version of Let it go it fits with the story. **

**Davis: Cat don't you have something else to say?**

**Me: Huh? Oh yeah I want to knee if you guys want me to add an original character from the movie and that person is Olaf! So tell if you want me to add him then go ahead**

**Read & Review!**

**Cat out!**


End file.
